Castle Valet Darach
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Darach | jname=コクラン | tmname=Kokuran | image=Platinum Darach.png | size=140px | caption=Artwork from Platinum | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Sinnoh*/Johto*| relatives=Unknown | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Castle Valet (Frontier Brain) | game=yes | generation= | games= , | leader=no | elite=no | brain=Pt | facility=Battle Castle | print=Castle Print| anime=no | epnum= | epname= | enva= | java= }} Castle Valet Darach (Japanese: キャッスルバトラー コクラン Castle Butler Kokuran) is the Frontier Brain in charge of serving the 's Battle Castle. Darach is the only character in the games to have the Castle Valet (Japanese: キャッスルバトラー Castle Butler). In the games He is one of the Frontier Brains of the Battle Castle in the Sinnoh and Johto regions. Darach is the host and caretaker of the Battle Castle, managing CP awarded to or spent by Trainers under the orders of Lady Caitlin. As Caitlin's butler, not only does he manage the Battle Castle but he also battles for her in her place and acts as the Frontier Brain of the facility. Darach will challenge the on their 21st consecutive battle and award a Silver Print if defeated. He will battle the player again if the player reaches the 49th battle, this time handing out the Gold Print if defeated. Pokémon Darach has these Pokémon when he is challenged for a print: Silver Print challenge Team A |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Darach Caitlin.png |prize=20 |class=Castle Valet |classlink=Castle Valet Darach |name=Darach |game=PtHGSS |location=Battle Castle |pokemon=3 }}| |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Double Team|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Aerial Ace|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Roost|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Status}} | |move1=Waterfall|move1type=Water|move1cat=Physical |move2=Metal Claw|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Knock Off|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Fire Fang|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Physical |move3=Counter|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Roar|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} Team B |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Darach Caitlin.png |prize=20 |class=Castle Valet |classlink=Castle Valet Darach |name=Darach |game=PtHGSS |location=Battle Castle |pokemon=3 }}| |move1=Aerial Ace|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=Endure|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Quick Attack|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Endeavor|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |move1=Aqua Jet|move1type=Water|move1cat=Physical |move2=Drill Peck|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Shadow Claw|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Physical}} | |move1=Fire Fang|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=Thunder Fang|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Physical |move3=Reversal|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Endure|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} Gold Print challenge Team A |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Darach Caitlin.png |prize=20 |class=Castle Valet |classlink=Castle Valet Darach |name=Darach |game=PtHGSS |location=Battle Castle |pokemon=3 }}| mod 2) = 0|HeartGold|Diamond}} |pokemon=Entei |type1=Fire |ability=Pressure |held=Shuca Berry |level= |move1=Fire Blast|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Sunny Day|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Status |move3=SolarBeam|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Hyper Beam|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Special}} | |move1=Surf|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Blizzard|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Signal Beam|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Special}} | |move1=Psycho Cut|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=X-Scissor|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Aerial Ace|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} Team B |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Darach Caitlin.png |prize=20 |class=Castle Valet |classlink=Castle Valet Darach |name=Darach |game=PtHGSS |location=Battle Castle |pokemon=3 }}| mod 2) = 0|HeartGold|Diamond}} |pokemon=Entei |type1=Fire |ability=Pressure |held=Shuca Berry |level= |move1=Overheat|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Extrasensory|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Calm Mind|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | |move1=Hydro Cannon|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Flash Cannon|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Special |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Drill Peck|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} | |move1=Close Combat|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Psycho Cut|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Physical |move3=Leaf Blade|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Physical |move4=Night Slash|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} Quotes ;Pre-battle * After winning a battle :"< >, good show. Lady Caitlin has instructed me to award you CP." :"< >, well done. Lady Caitlin has instructed me to award you CP." :"< >, bravo. Lady Caitlin has instructed me to award you CP." * After clearing seven consecutive battles :"Congratulations on clearing seven consecutive battles. For your valiant effort, , please accept this BP. We'll return any items that we were holding for you." ;Initial battle * Before battle :"Welcome. I am Darach, as you know, and I am the Castle Valet. Lady Caitlin, my employer, is not one to accept defeat willingly. However, for a reason I'm not at liberty to disclose, she cannot battle. Consequently, I will do battle in her ladyship's place. ...Let me assure you that you won't be shortchanged by facing me. En garde!" * Being defeated :"My Pokémon could not be faulted in any way or form. My hat's off to you." * After being defeated :", you are truly in possession of a superlative talent! I drew on every reserve of experience and etiquette handed down through our heritage of glorious servitude. But even then, I failed To fend off your inspired and inspiring challenge. I shall see to appeasing Lady Caitlin's displeasure at my loss. , please do return to our Battle Castle. We will be delighted and honored to have you back!" ;Rematch * Before battle :"Your mastery of Pokémon is as breathtaking as ever. , you certainly are to be commended. ...However, if I may say so, I noticed something about the way you battle. After all, I have the opportunity to watch you closely firsthand. So, what is it that I noticed? As a Trainer myself, it is but proper etiquette to show you in a battle. Let us begin! En garde!" * Being defeated :"Your skills are superlative as ever! My admiration knows no bounds." * After being defeated :"I am humbled... What I'd perceived to be a weakness was only illusory... Or, perhaps you corrected it in the course of our battle. Regardless, your performance was stunning again. Though she cannot say it, Lady Caitlin appears quite taken by your style. For her sake at the very least, please do return to our Battle Castle!" Sprites In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Darach appeared alongside Lady Caitlin in the of Pokémon Adventures. Darach first appeared when started her challenge of the Battle Castle and was in charge of giving her Castle Points while Caitlin watched the battles. Once Platinum manages to win enough battles to face the Frontier Brain, Looker is shocked to find out that Darach is in fact, the Battle Castle Frontier Brain instead of Caitlin; Darach and Platinum then begin their battle. In battle, Darach seems to have a different personality, this is shown when he drops his calm demeanor and starts laughing manically while confidently stating that he will win the battle. Despite the power his Pokémon possessed, Darach is eventually defeated once Platinum learns to manage money properly to find out his weaknesses. Pokémon On hand first appeared outside of the Battle Castle, acting like Caitlin's bodyguard. During Platinum's battle with Darach, he was the first Pokémon used in their battle. He managed to defeat Platinum's Rapidash and Lopunny, but was defeated when Lopunny's prevented him from dodging a , allowing Empoleon to take advantage of his confused status and defeat him. Gallade's known moves are , , and .}} was the second Pokémon that Darach used in his battle against Platinum. It briefly fought Platinum's Lopunny and was defeated by her Empoleon. Houndoom's only known move is .}} was the third Pokémon that Darach used in his battle against Platinum. It used confusing moves and kept healing itself in its battle against Platinum's Empoleon, but was defeated when she froze it with . Staraptor's known moves are and .}} In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Darach or his Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Colorless|enset=Supreme Victors|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=11/147|jpsetlink=Supreme Victors|jpset=Beat of the Frontier|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=080/100}} |type=Water|enset=Supreme Victors|enrarity=Rare|ennum=27/147|jpsetlink=Supreme Victors|jpset=Beat of the Frontier|jprarity=Rare|jpnum=035/100}} LV.X|type=Colorless|enset=Supreme Victors|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=147/147|jpsetlink=Supreme Victors|jpset=Beat of the Frontier|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=081/100}} Trivia * Despite their in-game sprite showing them both together, he and Caitlin do not participate in a Double Battle. This situation is much like the of the Generation II games, and Jessie and James in . ** However, Double Battles had not yet been introduced in those games at the time. * Darach's in-battle sprite has the most frames of any animated sprite in Generation IV, with five as opposed to the usual three. * Darach is the only Generation IV Frontier Brain with a signature Pokémon: his Empoleon. * An NPC in the Battle Castle says, "Mr. Darach... His feelings for Lady Caitlin are all bottled up... Oh, how I pine for him..." which implies that Darach has feelings for Caitlin, but refuses to show these emotions to her. * While he does not appear in Generation V, he is referenced by Caitlin in . She reveals that Darach travels all the way to Unova to clean her villa in Undella Town before returning home. Names Castle Valet |bordercolor= |ja=キャッスルバトラー Castle Butler |zh_yue=城堡對戰者 |zh_cmn=城堡對戰者 / 城堡对战者 |fr_eu=Chambellan |de=Kammerdiener |it=Maggiordomo |ko=캐슬버틀러 Castle Butler |es_eu=Mayordomo |vi=Quản gia Lâu đài }} Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Frontier Brains Category:Game characters Category:Platinum characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Trainers with unique classes Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Perenus es:Kokuran y Catleya fr:Parsley it:Paride ja:コクラン zh:石蘭